Pendragon Chronicles
by PaulinaNyghthart
Summary: **not best at summaries** Am American witch, ties to two ancient blood lines will piss off Fate's plans for the wizarding world and even redeem those believed beyond redemption.
1. Chapter One

**_*Authors Note*_**

 ** _Hey everyone this is Paulina, below is the first chapter of my Pendragon Series….it's not polished and was written years ago. I will be editing as time goes on, however I wanted to get the first chapters that are written up._**

 ** _Time Frame: I ain't got one, I could have a chapter every day or every few weeks depending on my schedule or level of interest. Bare with me and I'll do my best to keep this going._**

 ** _Criticism: I'm happy for opinions and even ideas but flames just make me laugh, doesn't bother me for I know this is a work in progress….so here it is. Also anything you recognize belongs to J. K. Rowling, I'm merely playing with her play dough._**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Watching everyone going through the wall Cerina Pendragon sighs softly, "The stupid things these folks come up with, so damn backwards." Stepping forward she pulls out her phone texting as she drags the cart with her to where the Platform was at her side, making it seem she's just leaning against it she vanishes hearing the Hogwarts Express, its engine louder than Cerina is used to and agains she mutters, "A train? Gods I miss driving to Salem, gods I miss America." Walking off she didn't notice a tall long blondish white haired man sneering in her direction at the 5' 4" girl with curly black hair and stormy grey eyes that seemed to hold so much inside her. Struggling to get her chest onto the train she hears, "Oy there let me…" Another voice to her left finishes, "Help thee pretty lady." Two fiery red haired boys roughly around 15 years old help hoist the chest onto the train, they wave their hands at her when she tries to take over. One says loudly, "Oh no, such a pretty girl like yourself…" The other again finishes, "Doesn't need to carry her own bags, our mother taught us that…." Again the first picks up, "Though she still can't tell us apart."_

 _Plopping down beside the cage holding her cougar cub familiar Garrett is curled up nose hidden with his tail snoring, reaching in after she unlocks the cage Cerina pulls him into her lap stroking his fur while typing on her phone, glancing up as the door bangs open she takes in the sight of a pale skinned boy with piercing blue eyes and blondish white hair, "So your the "American"?" Sneering at her then at her cougar he struts in, "Looks like we got new prey boys, someone new to put in its place." Her eyes narrow at being called an "it", a cold smirk forms along her face as she places Garrett beside her then gets up, "So you think its you who can put me in my place?" Holding out her wand, a dual cored and dual wood she points it at him but then she smirks before lowering it and just hisses though it sounds like a spitting cat as her teeth bare, he steps back frightened and runs off with his two minions on his heels._ _"Bloody hell I never seen him run so fast before." A red head boy with too many freckles steps in with a huge grin on his face as he stares at her in awe but gets a book whacked upside his head, "Don't gawk at her Ronald, its rude!" Stepping in behind Ronald is a brown haired girl who in Cerina's opinion needs a hair bursh through that wild mane of hers. The girl sees the wand in Cerina's hand and instantly fires off questions, "Thats not Ollivander's work, where did you get it? Whats the wood? Whats the core?" A hand covers her shoulder as a bright green eyed boy with ugly looking glasses and what seemed to be a black mop on his head enters as well, "Don't mind them, I think the both of them got dropped on their heads as babies." Chuckling she asks, "Were their cribs painted with lead-based paint?" He bursts out laughing at her comment as the other girl crosses her arms and Ronald gives them both a confused look, "I believe so, by the way I'm Harry….Harry Potter." He winces waiting but Cerina only holds out her hand, "Pleasure, Cerina's the name." Harry takes her hand sighing in relief as he shakes then points to the other two, "The one spouting questions is Hermione Granger and the other who apparently is now hero worshipping you is Ron Weasley." Nodding to them both she sits back down then faces Hermione, "Its a long story about my wand but if you and your crew want to stick around?" They look to each other as Ron speaks up,_ _"Well...uhm….we tend to go for the last cart." She gets up then casts a light-weight charm on her chest and cage after placing Garrett back in his cage which has Hermione opening her mouth to spout more questions only to have Harry cover her mouth, "Not the time Mione….not the time." A sigh and a slow nod from her tells Harry she gets it. Meanwhile Cerina waves her hand, "Point the way."_

 _Leading the way Ron opens the compartment revealing a slightly older man with brown hair that was greying, "Oy whose that?" Hermione bangs past him, "Remus Lupin, Defense Against the Dark Arts." Scratching their heads the boys look at her questioningly but its Cerina who opens her mouth, "Says his name and title on his trunk." Points to the faded lettering as both boys nod stepping in and sitting down with Hermioning beside Ron leaving Cerina to sit by Harry, shrugging she releases Garrett who hops in Lupin's lap and falls back to sleep purring while Cerina just looks to them, "One at a time please but by all means ask any questions." Hermione is the first with hers, "Tell us about your wand?" Pulling it out she smiles running her fingers over it, "Specially made, its core is a dual core of basilisk venom and unicorn blood." The other girl snorts, "Not possible, basilisk venom kills instantly while you can't have the blood of a unicorn unless you kill it and that curses you." Rolling her eyes Cerina says coldly, "You can get unicorn blood if its freely given and that is a gift almost never done so please save your ignorance for someone with less of a brain than me. Anyways the woods are ebony and white oak while the stone is a rare Sapherion, its related to the diamond but can take any color." The stone in question at the handle of the wand was right now light pink as Ron then speaks up, "Where are you from? How did you get here?" Leaning back in her seat she explains, "I was born in Florida, apparently Hogwarts is better suited for my "talents". Sneering at the word she turns away but she feels a hand on her arm, "Why didn't you tell us your last name?" Wrenching from him grasp as she starts to get up, "Because not all of us want to tell everything about us." But just as she goes to open the door the train stops and Hermione's voice shakes a tiny bit, "Its too early to be there yet…." The candles on the train extinquish making Cerina use the light from her cellphone as once again Hermione opens her mouth to question it but a small glare shuts her up. Pulling out her wand Cerina opens the door but it gets shut again by a strong hand, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, those out there are not something to mess with." Her glare turns up to see Remus Lupin looking down at her with a kind yet tired smile, his face looks as if it had been run through the mill causing the glare to soften, "Sir I know how to handle these a little bit better than you think…." Just as he goes to speak the door gets ripped open and a hooded creature floats in, her head gets filled with yelling and things being thrown but she ignores it._

" _No one is hiding Sirius Black under their cloaks, be gone dementor!" But the dementor doesn't listen, instead it starts to take a deep breath when Cerina waves her wand in a low arc silently casting the Patronus Charm, a large feline creature that is in the shape of a cougar flexes its claws and charges teeth bared forcing the dementor back out into the hallways but she wasn't done, "Run them off the train, run them all off and by the gods themselves give these fuckers a good scare too." The cougar patronus snarls in agreement and runs down the hall while she sits down, a piece of chocolate is thrusted in her hands which she eats immediately, "Thank you sir….and apologies for my language." He laughs as he snaps more off, "Its quite alright, in situations like this I can honestly say I was deaf to that, remind me to discuss your patronus later." Turning over to Harry he hands the boy a piece who just holds it, "Are you alright Harry?" Said Harry whips his head around eyes wide and skin paler than usual, "Who….who screamed?" It is Cerina who speaks, "No one did Harry…." Guessing why he heard it she sits down beside him as she points to his chocolate, "You need to eat that, trust me." A look of pride on Lupin's face at her makes a sudden warmth cover her whole body and she smiles up at him, "I need to talk to the conductor, Harry make sure you eat all of that." He turns and heads out the door down the hall, reaching in her bag Cerina grabs a paper towel and rubs the sweat off Harry's head as he says softly, "So….no one heard anything?" Both Ron and Hermione shakes their head but its Cerina who reassures him, "Don't think for a second your crazy, dememtors are foul creatures who feed off your happiness. Sometimes they come across someone with trauma in their lives and forces them to remember it." Even more paler than earlier Harry's breath gets caught in his chest but its Hermione who narrows her eyes, "And just how do you know all this?" Wincing at her stare once again Cerina's tone gets cold and a little cruel, "Now that would be something I'd like to call personal so kindly butt your nose out." A hurt Hermione just nods staying quiet while Ron glares at her yet its Harry who speaks up in Cerina's defense, "She's right though her words were hurtful, you ought to know better Hermione. Thats not something you just ask someone, its nosey and you know it." Bowing her head Hermione says through sniffles, "I apologize, sometimes I get too curious for my own good." Getting up from her seat she crouches down in front of Hermione and gives her a hug, "I'm sorry too, my attitude was uncalled for."_

 _For a brief moment they hug as Lupin returns and says with a laugh in his voice, "I didn't poison that chocolate you know." Feeling embarrassed Harry takes a bite feeling the warmth flow back into him while Cerina takes her seat, once Lupin does her cougar hops in his lap and knocks out again, looking surprised at this Lupin glances at the kids, "Whose…." Raising her hand she laughs out loud, "That would be my Garrett, hes a cougar cub who got abandoned 3 weeks before I came here. He's taken a liking to you it seems, he rarely does this." Stroking his head Lupin nods but asks, "So who taught you the Patronus Charm?" Shaking her head Cerina gets up and undoes her chest pulling out a set of books written by the Half-Blood Prince handing them to him, "These were published only in America but I got the whole set and used them to enhance my learning." Shock rolls off him saying a name under his breath that no one heard but hands them back, "Invaluable material my dear, might I have your name?" She only smiles saying as she takes them back with the care of someone who truly saw these books as treasures, "My name is Cerina but most back home call me Erin." He waits as if to see if she will finish but she's too busy putting her books back so he coughs, "Well Erin I do hope your stay in England and Hogwarts is a wonderful one." Erin nods her head and sits down popping earbuds in her ears as she starts singing softly:_

" ** _You've got to handle with care, this is not a toy_** ** _Gradually we touched_** ** _Although our clothes were wet_** ** _We sat and smiled_** ** _I'd never thought I'd smile so much_** ** _The first kiss always says the most_** ** _One: You've got to take it kind of slowly_** ** _Two: You've got to hurry up and make your move_** ** _Three: You've got to tell her that she's pretty_** ** _Four: You've got to be the perfect gentleman_** ** _When you shake the walls, you've got to make 'em bend_** ** _And I keep falling all around her fairy tale_** ** _Everyone should know that._** "

 _Glancing up after she sees all eyes on her, embarrassed she pops the earbuds out and says with a snap, "What?" Its Ron who speaks, "Bloody hell you got some pipes to you." Everyone nods except Harry whose got a look of wonder on his face that she picks up, "American goblins have found a way to combine technology with magic so all my techno gadgets will work in Hogwarts so long as I keep the charm up to date every year."_ _They all nod as if they understood but Hermione is the one to get up going through her trunk, "We need to get ready, Erin you want to come with me?" A slow nod as Erin gathers her uniform from her trunk but the boys are in shock that its not like the normal one, walking with Hermione to the restroom she slips on a pair of slacks along with a white button up shirt, over this is a black cloak but its material is so light its almost as if its not there. Sitting on the bench she slips her high heeled dragonhide midnight blue boots on as Hermione gawks, "Thats not the standard uniform….how?" A shrug as she says, "Simple, not from England so in order for me to even come here I set standards to Dumbledore and he listened." Getting up she goes to the mirror and runs the brush through her hair, it straightens the curls leaving her hair looking feather light, reaching in her bag she pulls out a dark blue feather and clips it in as she explains from seeing the curiosity on Hermione's face, "A charmed brush and the feather is from a Thunderbird." Tossing the brush to Hermione she waits and smirks as for the first time Hermione's hair didn't look wild but straight down her back like a chocolate river, "Now that looks far better on you Mione." The girl blushes handing it back but Erin shakes her head, "If you want it curled tap your wand on it twice, waving is three and straight is one." A shocked nod from the brunette leaves a laugh on Erin's face as she leads the way back to the boys, their mouths drop seeing both Erin and Hermione but again she pulls out a brush tossing one to both boys, "Maybe now you two won't look like a rat has nested in your hair."_

 _Explaining again how to use it the train stops and Lupin pulls Erin to the side, "You need to I believe take the boats with the others but if your willing I'll be happy to escort you?" A slight blush forms along Erin's cheeks as she nods up at him, "Of course, your the teacher…..and by the way." For the first time she says softly, "It's Cerina Pendragon……" With that she levitates her stuff and walks off leaving a slightly scared Remus to catch up._


	2. Chapter Two

_**Chapter 2**_

 _A slight pat to the head of the thestral had Lupin's head swirling still processing that this girl is an ancestor of Arthur, Uther and Morgana Pendragon, a long lost legacy that died out in Europe about 5 centuries ago yet this girl held the ancient bloodline, if you looked closely you could see the telltale signatures of the Pendragons from the ink black hair that seemed to move on its own to the stormy grey eyes that for a moment were calm yet earlier held lightning in them when she fought off the dementors, "Gonna stand there gawking at me Lupin or do we get going?" Shaking himself out of his stupor and extremely embarrassed he helps Erin in then gets into the other side of the carriage, "My apologies, its just….the Pendragons have long since died out." A cold chuckle comes from her lips, "I'm the last of them, related to all three yet I associate more with Morgana then Arthur or Uther. Can we not discuss this please? I'm gonna be gawked at enough once my name is called, would prefer not to be by the first professor who found out." Lupin nods as he takes her hand which is ice cold and shakes it, "Well then since I know a secret of yours why don't I…." But just as he tries to speak the carriage stops and he sighs getting out, "Another time Erin, another time." Helping her down he points to the double doors where a dark haired man with a hook nose sneers at Lupin and yet seems to just access Erin with a look of cold curiosity, "That would be your Potion's Professor Snape." A cock of her head up at him makes her blush a tiny bit but she says softly, "Well then its time for the next rodeo."_

 _Walking up the steps she bows lightly, "Good evening Professor." He simply nods before turning with a wave of his cloak walking down the halls, following him instantly he leads to the line of first years and says quietly yet coldy, "Your to stand here Miss Pendragon then wait for your name to be called." A nod of her head is unnoticed by him for he leaves her there with only a small glance backwards at her still curious, popping an earbud in she turns on a song to calm her nerves:_

 _"When push comes to shove_

 _You taste what your made of_

 _You might mend til you break_

 _For its all you can take_

 _On your knees you look up_

 _Decide you've had enough_

 _You get mad, you get strong_

 _Wipe your hands, shake it off_

 _Then you stand."_

 _The first years gawk at her as she sings it out loud but even their confidence is raised for her singing she has been told can be described as a mix between Carrie Underwood, the lead singer of Evanescence, Taylor Swift and the classic Patsy Cline, she's been told her songs when she sings inspires or breaks depending on the song. The line starts moving and she follows it pulling the earbuds out and rewrapping her I-Pod before shoving it in one of the many pockets of her cloak. Listening to the names called she knows hers will take a moment so Erin glances up at the ceiling and smiles seeing the night sky with the stars shining brightly, whipping her head down she takes in the four tables seeing the trio from the train and gives a wave as Harry waves back. Turning to where the blonde boy was sneering at her she just bares her teeth and he falls out of his seat, with a quick look at the teacher's table she finds Snape actually smiling just a tiny bit at her for that before his mask goes back on. Each teacher is assessed by her, from the stern looking woman that is calling the names all the way to Headmaster Dumbledore who nods at her with a twinkle in his eyes that has her shaking her head._

 _"Cerina Pendragon!" Hearing her name she steps forward sitting on the stool, all eyes on her as the purebloods and even some of the halfbloods look to her with awe and fear before her eyes get covered and a voice chuckles, "Ah yes was wondering when the last Pendragon would show up, lets have a look see?" A set of ocean waves act as a shield to keep her mind safe as she says coldly, "No offense to you Mr. Hat but I don't just let anyone sift through my head." Parting the waves with ease he goes through things, "First off Erin its my job, not to worry your secrets are sealed in my brim and not even the Headmaster can get them out, now….you got a lot of courage and spunk to you but I don't think Gryffindor works though I see you made a few friends there. Your intelligence is splendid but your no bookworm so Raveclaw is out of the question, your loyal to the T and would do anything for your friends….you got a need to prove yourself and whats this? You sing? Well now I got all I need….better be…..Slytherin!"_

 _Screaming in her head as the hat gets pulled off and the Slytherin badge forms on her cloak she steps down not even a clicking sound from her heels as she finds an empty seat that is across from the trio. Ron sneers at her before turning his back but its Hermione who gets up and for the first time in centuries crosses the waters of the hatred between the houses joining Erin at her table, when this happens the Sorting Hat opens his mouth, "On this day let it be known that one girl has defied the prejudices of centuries of hatred between two houses uniting old rivals. I bow to you Pendragon." The hat actually bows but she ignores it saying softly, "Go back to your table Granger, I don't need pity." She had seen the hatred between the two houses and didn't want trouble for her friend but a chair is pulled out to her left and Harry sits to her other side, "Its not pity Erin, no matter what house your in we are your friends." As he says this he hugs her tightly then two chairs again move as the Weasley twins sit on the other side, "We never leave a lady…." Fred starts as he smiles at her, then George finishes it, "Alone at a table with snakes, your an honorary lioness even if your a snake too."_

 _From the head table Severus gawks a second at this display but doesn't do a thing even as Minerva finishes then steps down intending to move them back which has him rising and following fast, "Just what do you four think your doing, get back to your tables!" Her tone is harsh eying Erin with contempt but its Severus who opens his mouth, "Actually Minerva I think you need to leave them here, its obvious they are here for Miss Pendragon." Whirling around she glares at Severus, "Its her own fault for being sorted where she is and I won't have my lions associating with her." He sneers then glances over at them all before saying coldly, "I think for the first time….I am actually proud to have Potter and his gang near one of my snakes, they show true courage in the face of someone who disapproves." Harry and the others drop their mouths but Erin says with a chuckle, "Shut them before flies make them a home." He steers McGonagald back up to the head table as Dumbeldore rises, "Ahh another year has come, I would like to say just that…..I want your stomaches filled before any announcements." He sits down and plates of food fill up but Erin turns her head at some of it only grabbing a roll, chicken, potatoes and gravy. "Erin you need to eat more." The critism comes from Hermione but she shakes her head, "Unfortunately I am not used to this kind of food." Points to the liver and a few things only set for England but as she says this dishes pop up: fried chicken, roasted chicken, ham slices, turkey, deer meat and other pieces shes familiar with and Erin digs in like she's starving, "Is that deer any good?" The twins ask her but she piles a piece of everything on thier plates, "Try it first…." Looking up at the head table as Dumbeldore raises his glass both as a welcome and idicating she needs to check her goblet, when she sips there is mountain dew in it having her squeal loudly, "Gods I love magic!" As she says this the blonde from earlier struts over, "Good then it won't mind if I…." Knocks her goblet out of her hands and all over her cloak as the twins and Harry get up, "Malfoy you really need to go somewhere else." "Oh but why? So much fun teasing IT isn't it?" He sneers crossing his arm but a hand covers his shoulder, "5 points from Slytherin for making fun of one of your own house members…...5 points to Gryfindor each for standing up for a Slytherin." Turning Severus walks off as again everyone gawks but its Harry who opens his mouth, "Ok either he's had a personality change or I would say Erin is the reason he's acting this way." With a shake of her head she grips his cloak tugging him hard back into his seat purposely ignoring Malfoy who walks off. The meal changes to dessert and once again plates of food Erin is used to appears: moose track ice cream, reeses cups, nutty bars and again she piles their plates before her own._

 _Once that too was finished the plates clean up and Erin pulls a flask out sipping the coke from it as she listens to Dumbeldore, "We only have a few announcements but they are important. First off let us welcome our first transfer student Cerina Pendragon…..stand up there Erin will you?" Blushing deeply Erin gets up and waves as he continues, "She's come all the way from America, her school before here was the Salem Institute, please make her feel welcome." A round of applause has her sitting down with her head in her hands shaking in embarrassment but Harry and Hermione take a hand each to comfort her as he again continues, "Secondly our new Defense Teacher Remus Lupin." Lupin gets up and bows but looks over at Erin with a wink which has her smile, "And finally as you all have seen we are hosting dementors this year, I suggest you do not do anything to provoke them. They don't listen to reason and can see any disguises, animal forms or cloaks." He glances over at Harry then Erin before turning back, "Now that this is all settled I suggest you all go get some rest, you have a big day." But before he sits down he says, "Oh….Miss Pendragon I need to talk to you a moment? Your friends may accompany you as well."_

 _Shaking a little Erin rises and following on on her left was Harry and her right Hermione, finally getting the stick out of his arse Ron too gets up flanking them and behind what the hushed tones now called the Golden Quartet were the twins, heading up to the table Dumbledore smiles, "Ah its wonderful how fast you've gained friends Miss Pendragon. But I wanted to offer you something, I know that technically Slytherins can't visit Gryffindor house and vise vera so…." He pulls out a scroll handing it to her, "There is a pent house of sorts on the 3rd floor. This holds a bedroom, bathroom, front room big enough for a 20 people to be comfortable and a small kitchen as well as a library. Severus over there can help you later with it all." Said teacher nods his head once assessing her again as Dumbledore speaks up, "The portrait is of a lion with a boa around its waist sleeping side by side, the password is unity…...Morgana held these rooms when she came to this school." Taking the scroll that was an obvious map of the layout of the rooms she nods her head, "Have a good night."_

 _Leading the way her and the gang to the third floor they see the portrait of the lion pacing and the snake following, it roars out, "Password?!" Everyone but her and Harry shiver at the roar, "Unity." The portrait swings open and they step through to the living room, chairs of different colors were either around the fire our in corners, black and pink throw pillows littered the floor while a huge deep purple couch up against the wall, a portrait of the founders was above the fireplace as the fire changes to green and Severus steps through. "Come with me." With that he leads to the kitchen opening the fridge then the cabinets that were empty, "Just name what you want and the kitchen stockpiles, also you can add bedrooms to this by just naming the person, the room decorates based off that person. For example…..Hermione Granger." A door to the right of the fireplace pops up and they enter seeing bed with a canopy, dresser, book shelves everywhere and cat items. Her trunk sits at the foot of the bed, browns and reds and greens littered the room as she looks to Erin, "Ok I guess I'm moving in?" Erin shrugs and starts listing names off, "Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter." They step out and four doors littered the back walls though the one with a snitch is closer to the master bedroom, Severus sighs and leads the way to a door to the right of the bedroom. This bathroom was like stepping into the forest, a waterfall shower hitting a giant lake. Trees and bushes everywhere while one tree held a door that she is sure was the toilet. " Shutting the door he explains, "There is knobs behind the waterfall that adds soap and adjusts the tempurature of the water._

 _They walk over to the door by the portait hole and she sees a small library made of cherry wood oak and several tables, walking over to a stand with a single book he writes a couple of titles and they appear on the shelves, "Any book in the world thats not considered restricted can be added to this room. If its in the library it gets copied." She hears Hermione giggling and sighs, "Well we know where to find Hermione." He leads them out and finally heads to the master bedroom, sighing he says, "Since you seemed to like the bathroom so much Pendragon….." She interrupts him, "Actually if you could call me Erin or Cerina outside of class?" A nod along with a tiny smile that the others thought was a grimance forms, "Well Erin I think this maybe to your liking as well." Opening the door it was like you stepped into the forbidden forest, trees and a creek along with green grass everywhere had her smiling widely, her cougar cub perched in one of the trees, two of the trees held doors that she was sure one led to the bathroom. "Each room has a bathroom fit to everyone's desires and needs so I suggest not going in hers." He points to the wooden doors, "It will give a mild shock to anyone who tries but her unless she gives permission." Swinging on two trees was a giant canopy bed with deep purple and black pillows and blankets, the second door that Erin opens holds a walk in closet full of her clothes. With a slight bow to her but not noticed by the others he says softly, "The fire is floo restricted but you can use it to get to me, the others can use it to get to their heads of houses and to the headmaster as well as Slytherin and Gryffindor common room." With that he turns and tosses the powder in before stepping through leaving the kids in the front room, "First off I want smo'res." Heading to the kitchen she thinks of all the ingredients and they poof in the cabinets and fridge along with plates, cups, and a 2 liter of mountain dew. Coming back she sets it all down with some sticks and each take one adding the marshmellow to the flames as George speaks up, "Well I think its a little forward to be asking this but…… are we all moving in?" She just shrugs as they put their meal together, "Looks like you are George, your rooms are ready so just relax." Getting up she says softly, "Goodnight everyone." Without a backwards glance too tired Erin goes to her room and plops in the canopy bed falling asleep instantly._


End file.
